


the cyclops

by LiquifyingOcelot



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Autopsies, Blood and Gore, Bruises, Cannibalism, Corpse Desecration, Death, Delusions, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guro, Intestines, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Necrophilia, Strangulation, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifyingOcelot/pseuds/LiquifyingOcelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the belly was the god of the cyclops"</p><p>a meal of milk, meat, honey, and wine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MILK

MILK - 

His seed slid down the reddened, bruised column of Ocelot's throat, creating a pearly trail from his mouth to his collar. 

Ocelot had died with his eyes only half-open, still hooded- his cheeks still flushed with color. Big Boss rubbed his cock against his cheek- gathering up some of the spilling cum on the tip of his cock. He hadn't directly meant to kill Ocelot- but it'd been a fantasy for them both- do it, John- do it just fucking choke me, please-

And he had. The last few moments of Ocelot's life were spent begging, saying his name over and over again. Big Boss felt better about having given him what he wanted, and now- well, now he had all the time he wanted to do as he desired with Ocelot. He loved the way Ocelot looked- he'd never been more beautiful in his life- bloodless, his lips holding a pearly gleam, still pink- the marks on his neck were starting to bloom into purples and blues, dark in spaces, and pale in others. 

He couldn't help himself. He knelt down to Ocelot's level as those sleepy, blue eyes stared upwards- and touched his face. 

He hadn't imagined he'd be this turned on by the body. So enthralled. He'd been so into the killing- he'd loved exerting that force over someone who wanted him to do it- who was urging him on, giving him the thrill of a kill that was more than satisfying- more than erotic, even though he'd forced himself into Ocelot's mouth after he had lost consciousness, and passionately fucked his mouth until he sprayed his seed inside, all the while moaning hard and proclaiming his affections- affections he'd kept hidden- affections that didn't come out until Ocelot was dead beneath him and his cock. 

That was good. It was better than erotic. It was perfection. He kissed Ocelot's lips, gently, his cheeks, running a hand over his stomach and chest- being tender with him, now that his prized ally was no longer. But Ocelot would have wanted this, right? 

He moaned, softly, into his bruised neck. 

"Adam…thank you." he whispered. 

The lashes of his singular eye brushed against Ocelot's neck- gentle as a butterfly. 

His cock had hardened again- and he knew what he wanted to do with it. He knew he wanted to give Ocelot one last passionate fuck- to worship his beautiful, bloodless figure one last time. 

Instead, he wrapped Ocelot's hand around his cock, and moved it- just for a few strokes. The pure sight of the cold hand wrapped around his cock was too much, too soon. 

"Oh, fuck- Ocelot-" he forced himself to stop before he went further. He wanted to save this- he wanted to give Ocelot the lovemaking he deserved for being so loyal all these years. Dying for his pleasure. 

Instead, he licked what was left in Ocelot's mouth away like milk- tasting himself on those plush lips but not caring- drinking his cum out of his mouth, kissing him in the most perverse way he could imagine, and it just made him harder- his cock twitched for his attention, but he forced himself to ignore it. 

When he was finished, spit and cum flowed uselessly from Ocelot's mouth.


	2. MEAT

MEAT- 

A burial wouldn't suit his friend. He wasn't going to ditch Ocelot somewhere and let the earth sap him away. He wasn't going to burn him to ash, because feeding him to the flames seemed a waste. He carefully saved a lock of his hair to make into a diamond later- it was the carbon they needed- slicing it from a place near the back of his head, and smoothed it back down into place. 

He wanted a truly beautiful burial. One that never let the disgusting, creeping fingers of decomposition touch his body. 

He wanted to keep Ocelot to himself. 

He was going to cut Ocelot to pieces. 

The decision was an easy one. He'd always wanted to touch Ocelot- inside, but now he really had the chance- and Ocelot would have wanted what Big Boss wanted. He was going to take great care with his knife, he was going to spend time making sure every cut was perfect- so that by the time he was done, Ocelot's body would open up to him like a flower, so fittingly beautiful in his final stages. 

John had stripped himself naked as well. He wanted to experience this, fully, purely. And that's how he felt - pure, and clean- like he'd purged himself of his past wrongdoings, somehow, through Ocelot's death by his hand. He could almost cry, it was so beautiful- Ocelot's body spread out on a table for him, his bruises growing darker, and now he could see them all- every bruise that kissed at his neck, his ribs, his collar, his torn knees and elbows, his ankles- and oh, there were scars, too. Pretty ones. Pink lines across his chest, his stomach- raked across his back and down one arm, once gashed open by an enemy combatant. 

With his knife, he knew he wouldn't be able to cut through the bone. That didn't matter to him- he just wanted the meat- the real, wet slick against his hands. The bones, he might bleach- file them into pendants. 

He brought one of Ocelot's perfect hands to his mouth, and kissed his fingers, promising him remembrance. 

He started with Ocelot's arm, holding the pale, limp thing in his hands, tracing the knife down through the pattern of his veins without cutting. He kissed his wrist, before pushing the blade in, finally being rewarded with oozing blood. He wasn't unused to how these things worked. The flesh broke easily- Ocelot yielded to him. 

He drew the blade up through his skin, like he was trying to open up his arm- and he was- trying to get to the meat, veins, and moisture inside. Blood flooded out of the corpse as he opened crucial veins, as he sliced away pieces of Ocelot- sighing in unbearable pleasure as he did so. He laced his fingers with Ocelot's, as he slid the knife across his wrist- enabling him to peel away the skin, and part the flesh underneath. He stripped the meat from the bone, as much as he could get, leaving everything but his hands a mutilated vision of red and pink- he held Ocelot's hand to reassure him, carving off sections of bicep and tricep- real meat, tender, but firm. 

He found himself aroused by the smell of Ocelot's blood- like an animal. His needy cock throbbed between his legs. 

So needy- and Ocelot was right there - waiting for him, tantalizing the beast inside him with the smell of his blood and the pleasure that was slicing through him. 

"Ocelot…" he whispered, tracing his fingers up the bloody nothingness that made up his arm, now. "Let me have you. Please." 

He shuddered, lifting Ocelot's legs up, and around his waist- like they were really about to make love. The knife in his hand idled in the flesh of Ocelot's shoulder- Big Boss' eye was focused on Ocelot's face as he slid his cock inside- he looked so serene in his pleasure- so soft, and the body clenched hard around his cock, and he moaned- laying on Ocelot, touching him- kissing him, rutting his hips desperately inside the still body underneath him. 

"Is it good?" he asked. He moaned, and tongued Ocelot's cold lips- kissing him passionately. He threaded his hands through Ocelot's hair, thrusting for his pleasure, when all there was to answer him was the subtle jerking of Ocelot's body from being pushed into. That was enough for Big Boss, who clasped him tight, moaning about the tightness of his hole- how Ocelot could still please him even now. He looked down on Ocelot's body, the knife still in his hand- 

he wondered if- 

he took the knife, making one line, then another, then a third. It created a Y-shape in his abdomen, that oozed blood and tissue the harder he thrust in. He wanted so badly to touch Ocelot where he hadn't touched him before- to give him that keen pleasure he'd always wondered about. To touch him inside. To taste. 

It started with his fingers- he traced his fingers over his new cut, feeling the soft flesh give way to him. It felt so good- he thrust his fingers deep inside, and moaned. His dick throbbed, and he wanted more- he wanted so much more of Ocelot. 

"Adam…let me…"


	3. HONEY

He pressed his cock against the hole he'd cut into Ocelot's stomach. It wasn't a hole, really- more of a yielding slit where his knife had carved an intersection on his belly. 

"Adamska…" he sighed, almost shaking with arousal- his hips tentatively pushing forward, pushing into him. He groaned. Ocelot was so soft inside- so soft, the muscle and flesh of Ocelot's stomach cradled and held him, and guided him into the soft, pink warmth that was his intestines. He hissed, the pleasure and perversity overwhelming him. The organs were so soft, so slick against his cock- he bucked into Ocelot, his entire cock slipping in and out of the wound- pulling back blood and flesh along with it. 

"It feels so good- so- fucking-" 

He groaned, letting himself take as he pleased- fucking into him like he would fuck anything else- savoring the feeling of it all, letting himself go. His pleasured moaning gave way to curses, pulling on Ocelot's hair and cursing him for making it all feel so good. Dirtyslutwantsit. 

His caresses turned into tight grabs at his body, fucking him roughly- the way Ocelot would have liked to have seen it, no doubt. Big Boss could only hold back for so long.

"You like me inside you like this, don't you?" he groaned, between kisses on his lips. To him, it felt like Ocelot was silently begging him for more, and he gave it to him, fucking him hard- hard enough to make blood bubble out of the sides of the wound itself. Big Boss looked at the damage with a glance of admiration- watching the blood spill with every deep thrust of his cock- he could have whimpered, overwhelmed with the erotic sight underneath him. 

He looked Ocelot up and down as he continued to thrust- continued to gore him with his cock- blood poured from his wounds, his eyes had been closed, his head left to turn to the side, as if he were simply sleeping. He touched Ocelot's face- and thrust hard. 

"Mn- gonna cum in you-" he shuddered at his own words- cumming in Ocelot's open stomach- spilling his seed where it was so soft, so intimate inside his partner- no one would ever have Ocelot like this. Only himself. The thought made him feel so hot, and before he knew it, he was pushing in deep in Ocelot's gut and cumming. It felt so good- he came with a yell, indistinct, but passionate- ohfuckohfuckyouyoufuckingwhore. He thrust a few more times, letting Ocelot's body milk his cock. 

He fucked until he was overstimulated- until the sight of Ocelot's stomach yielding blood, cum, and flesh up to him was too much. 

He didn't want to hold back any more. 

He pulled himself out, and licked at the wound, tasting him- tasting his own cum, Ocelot's blood- and he ached to bite the flesh and chew but- he couldn't, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was fucked, the next one will be worse

**Author's Note:**

> fondle my corpse & more @ l-iquidocelot.tumblr.com


End file.
